


Quid Pro Quo [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Dino Cavallone has a broad-minded sense of fair play.





	Quid Pro Quo [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415047) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Quid%20Pro%20Quo.mp3) | 10:06 | 8.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Danyism_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
